


Graduation

by mock_hells_hero



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Graduation, One Shot, stream of thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mock_hells_hero/pseuds/mock_hells_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in the car because I was bored. It is unedited unbetad stream of thought style. I'm mostly putting it here because I think I might do something with it later.</p><p>How Darcy passes the weeks between episode 99 and Lizzie's graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LorelaiSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/gifts).



He doesn’t tell her, but in the months when she’s finishing her thesis, he watches her videos every day. Fine, multiple times every day. By the time the week of her graduation rolls around he no longer bothers to close the tab holding Future Talk. He watches it brushing his teeth in the morning, and half asleep in the middle of the night lying in bed. He watches it on his phone waiting for his plane to New York to board. When he misses her so much he feels empty he takes solace in her voice. When he fears it might have been a dream, he watches and remembers that Lizzie kissed him, and she looked at him like that, and in a few short weeks she’ll kiss him again. It seems to him that each day passes more slowly than the last. He has a business meeting in LA the day prior to her graduation, so he arrives at the venue just in time to give her a swift kiss on the cheek before they have to take their seats. As she walks across the stage and collects her diploma he feels a warm feeling spread in his chest. She smiles and gives him a little wave on her way back to her seat, and he briefly considers jumping up and kissing her right there. He manages to wait until the ceremony is over though. When he finally gets a chance to really kiss her and hold her, not even Lydia’s cries of “get a room” can faze him.

Later that night, after they’ve escaped from the Bennet family dinner celebration and gone to Netherfield, Lizzie asks him if she can use his computer to send a quick email. He agrees without even thinking about it, and is very surprised when he hears his own voice coming from the laptop. Lizzie looks at him confusedly “William, why were you watching this?”

He feels bashful, but answers honestly, “I missed hearing your voice .”

She smiles, and as he kisses her again, he hopes he never needs to watch that video again.


End file.
